Many waterborne structures, such as boat docks, are supplied with electricity for powering lighting circuits, boat lifts and general purpose receptacles. In many instances, the boat docks are fabricated from a metal frame, which is a good conductor of electricity. It has become increasingly common that a wiring fault, or electrical fault, may expose the users of the boat dock, and those in the water near the boat dock to substantial risk of death or injury by electrical shock. In some instances, electrically powered conductors come in contact with the metal frame of the boat dock, which charges the structure, and when a person touches the frame or the water surrounding the boat dock, the person is electrocuted and may drown. This is known as electric shock drowning (or ESD).
ESD is a significant risk because as boat docks age, it may be more likely that wiring faults will occur, and go undetected until a person is shocked or otherwise injured by the electrical fault. In some instances, the electrical fault may trigger a fire or other risk factor at or near the site of the electrical fault.
Accordingly, a need exists for a warning device to alert people to a potentially hazardous electrical condition at or near the boat dock.